Our program in the next year will focus on the following: a) We will further characterize the effects of low doses of ionizing radiation on the plasma and nuclear membranes of normal and neoplastic animal and human lymphoid cells using transmission, freeze etch and scanning electron microscopy. b) We plan to establish the basis for the radio-sensitivity of membrane transport in diverse lymphoid cells and the basis and clinical significance of the radio-protective action of insulin.